


Little Dovah

by AvrilValencia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrilValencia/pseuds/AvrilValencia
Summary: Apcryopha is a damp and murky place and is slowly making Miraak desperate. After a young Bosmer dragonborn rescues him will he work with her to stop alduin or against her for his own personal gain?
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak
Kudos: 8





	1. The meeting

The hot air of Apocrypha was wearing heavily on Avril as she sprinted down its large and seemingly unending corridors. The pillars packed with thousands upon thousands of books towering over her small elven form. As she neared a large opening a serpent like dragon touched down causing the platform below her feet to shake and the green murky water to ripple. Avril stops all movement and tries to quickly decide what to do next before remembering the bend will shout. “Gol Hah Dov” the words thundering and shaking her very body. The dragon then chuckles and stands tall before addressing the elf in front of him. “Hail, Thuri. Your thu’um has the mastery. Climb abroad and I will carry you to Miraak.” The dragon then lays on his stomach and waits for the elven woman to climb on his back. She slowly makes her way to him and scales his mountainous back, once at the top she grips him tightly and shuts her eyes. The dragon begins to take flight and heads toward the large mountain harboring Miraak. As they draw near, Avril begins to open her eyes and is immediately struck with awe at the endless shades of greens, giving her small visions of the towering trees of her homeland.  
Her daydream is abruptly halted as she hears a male's voice reprimand the dragon. “Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?” his voice is laced with anger. The voice belonging to none other than Miraak. As Sahrotaar lands Miraak begins to address Avril. “So, the first dragonborn meets the last dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" Miraak makes the first move and sends a bolt of lightning at Avril. She lunges out of the way and disappears into the shadows. “Hiding is beneath you, dragonborn.” he sneers and sends bolts in every direction to hit Avril. From the shadows Avril pulls out her glass bow and readies an arrow, aiming for his right arm, she fires, and it hits its mark almost immediately. Miraak grunts and readies a shout. “Yol Toor Shul” she tries to leap out of the way, but the flames engulf her left arm causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. The skin sizzles and bubbles on the once pale and freckled skin. “You have no idea of the true power a dragonborn can wield!” he grins evilly and send more bolts in her direction, sending her soaring back into a pillar, her bow skidding across the floor.  
She reaches for her hip and pulls Dawnbreaker from its holder and pushes off the pillar. She lowers her head briefly gripping the amulet of Kynareth and the handle of Dawnbreaker tightly and begins to murmur. “Oh, dear divine Kynareth and prince Merida grant me your strength...” she then launches herself at Miraak, as she nears, she swings the holy blade with such ferocious force she could put a sabre cats strike to shame. Miraak moves back to late and the blade slices his chest, ripping his ropes and revealing a deep cut across his taut muscles. He growls at her the very sound resonating from his chest as he shoots a spike of ice at her. “Mul Qah Div” Avril uses the Dragon aspect shout and the spike shatters on her skin. “So, you use my shout against me? You learn quickly” he sneers and prepares to do the same.  
The battle continues for what feels like hours, Avril’s bones ache and her muscles plead for rest. She goes to land another blow to his battered body but is halted as he absorbs a dragon’s souls using a mere shout, instantly healing his more serious wounds, leaving only scars in their wake. This happens twice more, the last being Sahrotaar. Avril’s stomach flips and bile raises in her throat as she watches in horror. Sahrotaars life draining from his eyes and entering Miraaks body, once again healing any and all wounds she’s inflicted on him. She lunges at him swinging Dawnbreaker forcefully, she hits his side earning a low groan from the man. He begins to back up to the pool of murky water when Hermaeus starts cackling manically. Avril looks at the pool then at Miraak and a wave of sincere sadness and worry washes over her, realizing only now that Miraak craves his freedom from this mass of tentacles. “Miraak, step away from that pool!” she pleads buts it’s too late, Hermaeus sends a large tentacle straight through his abdomen. She yelps in horror as his broken body slides off the tentacle and lands near her feet, she immediately bends down and begins to heal the large wound, his blood pooling around her knees. “I shall have a new dragonborn to serve me!” Hermeaus chuckles and reaches for Avril in which she slaps his tentacle away and a gurgling Miraak answers him. “May she be rewarded for her service as I am!” Avril places her hand on his head and uses the other to dig through her pouch for the Black book: Waking dreams. “You think to escape me girl?” Hermeaus flings a tentacle towards her just has she opens the book, the words coming to life and wrapping around her and Miraak.  
They appear on the steps of Miraaks partially built temple, his blood now staining the snow and ash littering the ground. She begins to drag him up the stairs toward the tree stone that stands tall in the center. As she lays him against it, he gurgles and writhes in pain before passing out. Leaving Avril alone with her thoughts, she sets to work in healing his wound once again, watching the tendons and muscles knit back together, leaving a dark scar where the injury once was. “I’ll need water to clean up all this blood.” She whispers to herself and heads for a small body of water just down the path. Conjuring a small bucket she dips it in the water only to squeal as the still tender flesh of her arm touches the cold water, catching the bucket before it floats away with her good arm she carefully fills it and hauls it back up the steps of the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dovahzul translations will be in the end notes!  
> Translations given by Thuum.org   
> This chapter is a bit short due to some minor writers block.

Avril kneels in front of Miraaks unconscious body and begins to root through her small pouch, she pulls out a rag and dips it into the water bucket. As she reaches for him, she takes in the sheer sight of him, even while slouched onto the stone he practically looms over her small elven form. The robes covering his chest are ripped to shreds, his chest and arms while muscular are littered with scars from previous battles. With every touch of the cold dampened rag his muscles twitch causing Avril's cheeks to flush. Wiping the last smear of blood away Avril sighs happily. "There ya go big guy! all patched up and somewhat presentable! Hopefully Erandur left one of his old shirts in my pack." She slowly stands and makes her way to the pack, ruffling through it for a few minutes before she pulls out an old dusty looking tunic. With the shirt in hand she wanders back to Miraak and rests her hand on his shoulder and gently nudges him. "Hey big guy, ya gonna wake up now?" she’s met with the twitch of his hand and silence. "Ah I see... it is let the great holiday of letting the elf dress the giant Atmoran man. " she says with puffed cheeks and carefully begins to pull the shirt over his head. 

After struggling to get his arms into the sleeves for several minutes she finally manages to finish and lets out a happy hum. Her stomach then begins to grumble and ache. “hmm going to need some food. Where’s that bow?” she mumbles as she looks around her belongings before realizing her bow is now currently replacing Miraak in Apocrypha. “M-my bow! I loved that old thing!” she pouts and reaches for Dawnbreaker, grabbing its hilt and glancing at Miraak. “Be right back big guy.” She pats his head and wanders towards the small wooded area nearby. She crouches and scans the area for any prey, immediately spotting a hulking bear. She quietly gets close and plunges Dawnbreaker into its side causing it to roar and thrash around, knocking Avril onto her butt before falling onto its side. She slowly stands and removes Dawnbreaker from its side, she then kneels next to its head and places her hand on it gingerly. “May you rest in peace. “she whispers and deals the last killing blow to the giant beast. Grabbing its front paws, she begins to drag it back to the temple. Reaching its stairs and pouting. “how am I going to manage this? oh. OHHH!” it’s as if a torch was suddenly lit above her head, she grabs the beast yet again and positions it just barely on the steps. “Fus Ro Dah” she yells and watches with glee has the bear is flung up the stairs and lands at the top. she skips up the stairs and is met with Miraak standing next to the bear observing it. “oh, hey there big guy! Never thought you’d see the day when bears fly huh?” she giggles and walks towards the beast.

He glances in her general in direction before turning and walking back to the tree stone, reaching for her pack. Avril pulls the bear closer and takes out a small glass dagger from her elven armored boot and begins to skin it. “Nah rah miil. What do you have in this?” Miraak groans as he lifts her bag. “Oh, uh important things like uh… t-things.” She replies with a lopsided grin making him groan and shake his head. He then starts to rummage through her belongings, creating a small mess around him. Avril stands and faces Miraak, her hands covered in the bears blood. “Hey, you are uh... going to pick that back up, right?” she questions him while crossing her arms, smearing blood and rubbing the tender burnt flesh on her arm, making her yelp loudly. Miraak turns to her and stands, grabbing the arm and hissing at the look of it. “Zu’u drey tokaan nau hi...” he says solemnly which results in a confused look from Avril. “oh, don’t tell me this little Dovah doesn’t know Dovahzul.” He smirks while empathizes the word “little”. “I do... just not much.” She blushes in embarrassment. “Why didn’t you heal it? Surely you know some type of restoration spell.” He twists the arm around observing the bursting blisters and marred flesh. “I had to heal you first...” it comes out as a small whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah rah miil - By gods woman  
> Zu'u drey tokaan nau hi - I did a number on you

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
